


Cycles

by Luula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, non contober, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luula/pseuds/Luula
Summary: Yaz didn’t know why the Doctor was suddenly so interested in her cycle.They’d been dating (dating? Would she call it that?) for a few months now, and lately she had gotten… intense. In a weird way. Feeding Yaz vitamin tablets, being overly fussy how much she ate and drank and slept. And then she wanted to know when her period was, and all the details that went with that.“You’re ovulating!” The Doctor proclaims with a beaming smile after she scans Yaz with her sonic in the console room.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Non-contober day 7! Prompt is breeding

Yaz didn’t know why the Doctor was suddenly so interested in her cycle. 

They’d been dating (dating? Would she call it that?) for a few months now, and lately she had gotten… intense. In a weird way. Feeding Yaz vitamin tablets, being overly fussy how much she ate and drank and slept. And then she wanted to know when her period was, and all the details that went with that. 

“You’re ovulating!” The doctor proclaims with a beaming smile after she scans Yaz with her sonic in the console room.

Yaz still half asleep, rubs at her face. “Huh?”

“Come on!” The Doctor grabs her hand and tows her through her ship. 

“Where are we going.”

“My room of course.”

“Your… oh.” Yaz says, when they get to a door and the Doctor opens it for her. She locks it after. 

“Now, I’m sorry this can’t be done the traditional way, don’t really have the right set up this time.” She points down at herself. “But we can still make this fun. Mind undressing and hopping up?”

“I… what?”

Yaz stares at what looks like a doctors examination table across the room. “um… why?”

“What do you mean why?” The Doctor says as she starts pulling out some items. “Come on, hurry up, you’re ovulating right now Yaz.”

“I’m… Doctor… w-what is that?”

She stares as the Doctor holds a long object that looks like it’s made out of hollow glass. 

“This is to get it inside you.”

“Um… what.”

She holds up a vial. Then she frowns. “Yaz you’re still wearing your clothes.”

“Doctor what’s going AAH!” She squeaks as they Doctor suddenly rips off the big tshirt she slept in, and pushes her into the table before pulling her underwear down her legs. 

“Have you forgotten? We talked about this remember?”

Yaz sits up in alarm only to find herself shoved back down by the doctor’s hand. 

“No! I don’t remember!”

Suddenly cuffs appear round her wrists, strapping them to the table. “Doctor!”

“Here.” She pushes a needle into her arm. “It’s better if you’re calm.” After a minute Yaz feels herself start to relax. 

“There,” says the Doctor, and smiles at her. “Now pop your feet up please.”

Somehow, Yaz does as she asks. She feels floaty and disorientated. 

“Now you remember us discussing this don’t you? You told me you wanted children.”

“I… children… yeah….”

“And I said me too?”

“Um… yeah?”

“And you also said you’d do anything for me.”

“Anything,” she repeats. The Doctor is standing between her legs now, and touching her, massaging her clit with steady fingers. It feels good, and Yazs head swims with pleasure. 

“It’s a shame we can’t do this properly.” She’s saying, pushing her fingers into Yaz now. “We can pretend though. And it's still me. Just... an old me, not this version.” She’s climbing up on top of Yaz now, and Yaz feels warm lips pressing to hers, and then to her neck. The Doctor is grinding over her, her whole body gyrating, and there’s pressure on Yaz’s clit that feels good. 

She thinks she moans when she comes, but it could be the Doctor. Or the Doctor could be moaning too. And then she’s climbed off her, and there’s cool pressure inside Yaz now and she’s being penetrated and… what was happening again?

“What?” She tries to ask.

“Just relax Yaz. You’re doing so good,” the Doctor says soothingly and Yaz nods. 

“Relax,” she repeats. Fingers rub her clit again, and the pressure inside her feels better. She feels something warm shoot into her, making her toes curl and her back arch a bit at a twinge of pain as there’s a shove against her womb, and then she’s sliding it out of her. 

“There,” the Doctors says, and the bed tilts suddenly, throwing Yaz back. She’s nearly upside down now, her hips raised and legs still up and spread wide secured in the stirrups. “You did so good Yaz. Just need to stay like that for a little bit. Half an hour or so, then you’ll be done.”

“Done?” Yaz blinks. She still feels so confused.

“Yes!” The Doctors appears at her head and she’s smiling. She strokes back Yazs hair. “Don’t worry Yaz,” she says, “You’ll be nice and pregnant in no time.”

Yaz finds herself nodding as the Doctor presses a kiss to her forehead then tells her she’ll be right back, and Yaz stares at the swimming ceiling, knowing something was off with what she just said.

Hang on…

Pregnant? 


End file.
